


Bar Games

by melodramaqueen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaqueen/pseuds/melodramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shag, Marry, Cliff,” asked Gwen, a mischievous smile on her face. “Torchwood Team edition.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Games

#5 – Cliff

“Shag, Marry, Cliff,” asked Gwen, a mischievous smile on her face. “Torchwood Team edition.”

Tosh snorted into her glass of wine, more unladylike after a few glasses than Gwen had ever imagined. They were both pleasantly hazy, straddling that thin line between tipsy and drunk.

“Sums up my all my options, doesn’t it?” she said, dryly.

At that, Gwen straightened up from where she was half draped over the bar. “Excuse me?” she asked in an exaggeratedly outraged tone. “What about the ones from across time and space?”

“No, that’s more Ianto’s thing, isn’t it?”

Their eyes met for a split second before they both started giggling like guilty schoolgirls.

“I don’t understand him,” mused Toshiko, delicately taking another sip. “I like him, but I don’t really understand him.”

“Neither does Jack, I think.”

As Gwen gestured for more drinks, Tosh leaned forward and asked, “Does this qualify us as water-cooler type friends, then?”

“What?” Gwen blinked, a little confused.

She shrugged. “I’ve never exactly been friends with my colleagues before. Not sure what to call the co-worker I go with for after-work drinks.”

“Tosh, I…”

“So. Shag, Marry, Cliff. Let me think.” Tosh fiddled with her glass as she continued, “Cliff Jack – not like it’ll make much difference anyway.”

“True,” said Gwen, willing to let the matter drop for the moment in favour of lighter conversation.

“Marry?”

“I’ll probably have to toss a coin.”

“To decide between?”

“Owen and Myfawny.”

“Wise choices,” she said, sagely. Then, after a beat, “Can I ask why though?”

Tosh’s expression turned somewhat rueful. “In case Mary didn’t give me away, I don’t exactly fall for the nice ones. Or the quiet ones.”

“Yeah, Mary. I’d apologize for bringing her up but I don’t think you need me to. Not after all this time. Do you?”

“No.”

“So you’d shag Ianto?”

Tosh slid off her stool, still amazingly coordinated for a tiny woman who had imbibed as much alcohol as she had. She moved to pick up her bag and in doing so, stepped into Gwen’s space deliberately. “I didn’t say that,” she said softly.

Then she stepped back. “I’ll go settle our bill. It was nice to see you outside of work, Gwen.”

As she walked away, Gwen watched her go, admiring the way she moved ever so gracefully through the packed bar. And then the penny dropped.

“Wait!”


End file.
